Question: A group of $4$ friends is playing cards. The deck has $70$ cards. To start the game, the dealer makes a pile of $15$ cards in the center. Then she deals the remaining cards one at a time to each player until all the cards are gone. What is the greatest number of cards any player will have after all the cards are dealt?
Solution: We can subtract to find out how many cards will be dealt to the players. $70$ $15$ all cards in deck cards in pile cards to deal $70}-{15}={55}$ There are ${55}$ cards to deal. Next, we can divide the number of cards to deal by the number of players. $55$ cards to deal least cards per player extra cards ${55}\div {4} = {13} \text{ R } {3}$ The ${3}$ extra cards will also go to players. The least number of cards per player is ${13}$ cards, but ${3}$ players get an extra card. So ${3}$ players get ${14}$ cards each. The greatest number of cards any player will have after all the cards are dealt is ${14}$.